


Lizard Man, Take Me by the Hand

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I had an idea and I ran with it, idk it's kinda cute, idk what this is, it's just a short lil thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Adrien accidentally lets slip an inside joke between Marinette and Chat Noir while they have lunch with Alya and Nino.





	Lizard Man, Take Me by the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually posting this.

It was a relatively new habit.

He had only been spending his Friday evenings at Marinette’s house for about three months, but he already felt closer to her than he did to anyone- despite the fact that she didn’t even know who he was.

It had started after Glaciator’s attack on the city. After Plagg had recharged, he went back to Marinette’s place to check up on her. She invited him inside for some cake. The next weekend, he returned. It became a weekly thing for them.

They would talk and laugh and watch movies and play games together for hours and hours on end. They would sometimes forget to keep quiet, and they had had a couple of close calls with Sabine or Tom coming to investigate the noise coming from their daughter’s bedroom. However, they hadn’t actually been caught yet.

As most best friends do, Marinette and Chat had accumulated their share of inside jokes over those three months.

One particularly stupid and unfunny one that they frequently found themselves quoting was the lizard man.

They were sitting in Marinette’s bedroom, their legs tangled together on her chaise- which they had moved to face her computer- as they watched Vine compilations on YouTube.

Before one of the videos started, a Geico ad popped up on the screen.

Marinette scoffed in disgust. “I don’t care if he can save me fifteen percent or more on car insurance,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t trust that little lizard man.”

“I think he’s a gecko.”

“I don’t _care._ He’s creepy and weird.” She turned her head to look at him. “Just like you.”

“Ha, ha,” Chat deadpanned. “I, for one, would trust the lizard man with my life.”

Marinette laughed. “Chat, do you have a _crush_ on the lizard man?”

“I do,” he said seriously, then turned to the screen, where the gecko was still talking about car insurance, and held his hand out dramatically. _“Lizard man, take me by the hand,”_ he sang.

Marinette laughed. “Are you _serenading the Geico lizard?”_

“Gecko,” he corrected her. “But yes.”

The two of them had continued to quote the lizard man song every time Chat visited for the next few weeks. Occasionally, they would suddenly notice themselves humming it as the song got stuck in their heads at random times throughout their days.

Then, one day, Nino invited the two of them and Alya over to his house for lunch. They sat in the living room with TV trays, chatting as they ate with the television on despite the fact that no one was really paying attention to it.

At least, they _weren’t_ paying attention to it before the Geico commercial came on.

Adrien laughed to himself, remembering the joke he and Marinette shared.

_“Lizard man, take me by the hand,”_ he sang, not thinking about where he was or who he was with until he heard a sort of strangled choking noise from the other side of the sectional.

He turned to see Marinette staring at him with wide eyes, and he suddenly realized his mistake.

“Dude,” Nino said, giving him a weird look. “Did you just… _serenade_ the Geico lizard?”

“Gecko,” Marinette corrected him in a tiny voice, her shocked, wide eyes not leaving Adrien’s burning face.

“It- um-“ Adrien stuttered, avoiding Marinette’s eyes. “It’s kind of… an inside joke.”

“Mari?” Alya’s voice said. “Are you okay?”

“I- I-“ Marinette spluttered. “I have to go.”

Marinette gathered her belongings and rushed out the door.

***

Adrien groaned as he threw himself onto his bed.

“She hates me,” he lamented.

“What makes you think that?” Plagg asked.

Adrien turned to look at him. “Did you _see_ the way she _looked_ at me? She’s upset that it’s me.”

The kwami rolled his eyes. “You humans really _are_ blind and oblivious, aren’t you?”

Adrien furrowed his brow and sat up. “What?”

Plagg huffed. “Just go talk to her, dummy.”

***

Hesitantly, his heart pounding, he knocked on her skylight. It instantly opened into her bedroom, and he dropped through the skylight and onto Marinette’s bed.

She was sitting on the other end of the bed and staring at him, her expression unreadable.

“Hey,” he said softly after a moment.

“Hey?” Marinette repeats. “That’s all you have to say for yourself? _Hey?!”_

Chat sighed. “Look, Mari, I’m sorry that-“

“I mean,” Marinette continued, shaking her head. “I’ve been torn for weeks, thinking I’ve somehow betrayed the guy I’m majorly in love with by falling for someone else even though we’re not even together, and then I find out that they’re both the same person via the _lizard man song?_ Are you kidding me?!”

“I’m- you-“ he stuttered. “In love?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and climbed down from her bed. “And right in front of Alya and Nino, too,” she continued. “Where I couldn’t even have a proper reaction to it!”

Chat climbs down after her. “I’m sorry, Mari, I-“

“Why are you still wearing that?” she asks suddenly, spinning around to face him. “It’s not like you have anything to hide anymore.”

“Right, um-“ he said. “Claws in.”

He detransformed, and then Plagg was hovering in the air between them.

“Where’s Tikki?” he asked Marinette instantly.

“Over there,” Marinette told him, seeming entirely unphased by the creature as she gestured toward her desk. Plagg zipped toward the desk, where a small red creature emerged from behind a stack of books to greet him with a hug.

Adrien stared at the two kwamis, his mind racing. If Marinette had a kwami, that meant…

“Of all the possible ways to find out your identity after all these years,” Marinette continued ranting as Adrien’s eyes went wide with realization. “It had to happen because of the freaking _LIZARD MAN SONG?!”_

“You- you’re-“ Adrien stuttered, his head quickly turning to meet her eyes. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yeah,” she huffed. “And _you_ are Chat Noir.”

Adrien felt a wide smile grow on his face. “All these years that I’ve been chasing after Ladybug, all these years that I’ve been trying to figure out who you could be- you were right in front of me this whole time.”

“And all these years that I’ve been trying to figure out how to get you to fall for me, you were flirting shamelessly with me the whole time.”

“This is- this is _amazing,”_ Adrien grinned giddily, his excited eyes staring into her annoyed gaze.

Despite herself, she couldn’t help but smile.

He laughed and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. “Marinette- _you’re Ladybug!”_

“I know,” she laughed. “Put me down, Adrien.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, putting her down gently and placing his hands on her arms. “I’m just happy.”

She smiled fondly at him, and all her annoyance with him went out the window. “So am I, Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This song actually is an inside joke between me and my best friend. It stems from me seeing a Geico ad on my computer while we were video-chatting on Snapchat and zooming in on the gecko singing the song. Our other inside jokes include shouting "THE WEIGHT DISTRIBUTION" when something goes wrong and speaking unnecessary French (especially to cats).
> 
> In case you're wondering, the full lyrics of the lizard man song are "lizard man / take my by the hand / please try not / to scratch my hand / with your claw / because you're a liiiizard" and the tune sounds kind of like what would happen if someone who had only heard Dancing Queen one time tried to sing "see that girl / watch that scene / diggin' the dancing queen," if that makes any sense at all.
> 
> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
